1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting and a method of forming it.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,972 discloses a terminal fitting with two resilient contact pieces. The resilient contact pieces have fixed base ends and free ends that contact one another. The double structure of the resilient contact piece is intended to improve the resiliency of the resilient contact piece. Specifically, both resilient contact pieces simultaneously deform in response to contact with a tab of a mating terminal, and hence display a high resilient force.
The terminal fitting of U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,972 is constructed such that a tubular body is put on a terminal main body and a resilient contact piece formed on the tubular body contacts the resilient contact piece formed on the terminal main body from outside. Thus, the two resilient contact pieces are formed as separate parts.
FIGS. 4 to 6 herein show a possible construction for a terminal fitting 100 with two resilient contact pieces formed on one part. The terminal fitting 100 has a main body 101 in the form of a rectangular tube. A side plate 102 is formed on the main body 101 and a first resilient contact piece 103 is cantilevered forwardly along the side plate 102. The first resilient contact piece 103 is formed with a second resilient contact piece 104 cantilevered forwardly along the first resilient contact piece 103. The first and second resilient contact pieces 103, 104 are coupled at their base ends 103a, 104a along a fold line at the boundary between them, and are brought into close contact with each other. However, the fold may undergo an opening deformation to separate the base ends 103a, 104a, as shown in phantom line in FIG. 5. Such a deformation causes the resilient contact pieces 103, 104 to become oblique to each other, and could cause an erroneous contact with a tab.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to prevent a folded portion of a plurality of resilient contact pieces holding the resilient contact pieces into close contact from opening.